


The Best of Both Worlds

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: 2016 Voltron, 80's Voltron, A lot of these characters may only get just a mention, F/F, F/M, I just couldn't decide what relationship I think Allura is best for in v:ld, I'll add more tags as this goes on, M/M, Multiverse, V:DotU discourse, Voltron: Defenders of the Universe, Voltron: Legendary Defender Spoilers, also this is a very bad fic, and a ton of the Allura ships are not really going to be there too much, just a warning, multichap, voltron: legendary defender - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-08-11 23:25:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7911649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Out of all the things they’ve ever had to face, this by far has been the weirdest, and the most difficult to handle. Set some time after the Allura rescue mission if they didn’t all get separated and ended up back on Arusia like they planned. </p>
<p>(Please check the additional tags so I don't disappoint you if your ship isn't there too much, this is my first fic in the Voltron fandom and I'm trying okay)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Best of Both Worlds

**Author's Note:**

> A bit of a crack!fic based off of prompts and the AU is technically something @klanced started on tumblr but I needed something to exist with this in fic form. Hannah Montana reference because this is the first time I wrote fic in a long time and the fic time I’ve written fic in the voltron fandom, if you don’t count the fuck ton of headcanons and concepts I’ve made into small stories. I never watched the original voltron and I’ve only seen clips of the original show, but I’m a huge fucking 2016 reboot voltron fan, who doesn’t care if you judge them for the title they put. I don’t know if I’ll ever show this to anyone, but I’m writing it! I might write an alternate version of this with them still lost but somehow they found the original paladins. I don’t know how I feel about Shiro talking to a corpse tho, I’ll see what i can do with Sven. And didn’t original Allura die too? I guess I’ll never know for sure
> 
> Maybe about five months after the Allura rescue mission? Well what's important is that nothing has been going on between that time besides team bonding and practicing forming Voltron/maybe freed a few planets for Zarkons rule. Also Klance is canon because I’m trash so that is to be expected. Don’t expect something to intense, I can barely write someone kissing a person on the cheek without feeling embarrassed. Also neither of them are adults so if you're here looking for smut in a crack!fic I got news for you buddy. They’re will just be some fluff stuff here and there if I can fit it in. I should really stop rambling

**Lance’s POV**

 

“What _the fuck_ is that”

 

 

“Language!” Shiro shouted, like the typical Mom Friend™ he was. Since all the paladins were in space without parental supervision, Shiro has chosen to rise above to become the parental figure of the group. He tries a lot, this included some scolding on his part if we cursed to much (it was mostly Pidge who did curse though, because they just generally didn’t care when it came to censorship). However, like usual, Pidge did not care about the scolding nor did anyone else really, because the giant thing in the sky was considered more important than whether Pidge had a filter or not

 

It’s not like they don’t expect weird things everyday, they’re a bunch of humans fighting in space who just so happened to be The Paladins of Voltron, it’s not like they’re typical people, typical people don’t usually almost die half the time because of them not being a stable part of a robotic lions anatomy. He should have known by now that thinking something was impossible isn’t really going to get you very far out here, and if you were going to think something was impossible then you better be able to roll with the punch when you found out it wasn’t or at least be able to get back up from the surprise that knocked you down.

 

But this? Should actually be impossible, in no way, no time, did he think there was an entirely different Voltron lion. But the punch was easy for Keith to recover from, and he automatically became very alert on the situation.

 

“Guys we have to check castle defences, make sure this thing can’t get in.” Keith insisted. But no one listened to him, in fact the only person who responded was Pidge who said a swift “Shut up deadass” while still looking at the eyebrow raising sight above them. Shiro glared for a second before continuing to look as well. While Keith pondered for a second what Pidge meant by calling him a deadass, he decided it was no use trying to convince them and just observed like the rest of them.

 

It looked really similar to the Voltron they had, but even just by looking at it for a second you could tell it wasn’t they’res. Not that they were exactly project runway material, but this was a robotic fashion disaster. For some reason it had a star belt buckle, and part of it’s legs were different colors of chrome, making it look like some beat up shorts. On it’s chest there was something too, there was a picture of a cross with a crown on it, and the picture was within a shape that was some sort of cross between a trapezoid and a hexagon. The lions used to built it looked really beat up too. The picture altogether came to look like an old hitchhiker wearing the same short shorts and terrible crop top they got three winters back.

 

But obviously he was the only one criticizing the lions sense of fashion in their heads, because they started talking again.

 

“So I guess we need to get, Allura and Coran then wait for it to land?” Keith said, sounding a little bit frustrated that none of the Paladins would be willing to go back to the castle. “That would probably be best given the current situation,” Shiro remarked “I’ll go and get them.” he finished, before running off to the castle to bring over both Alteans. By the time they got here and were prepared for whatever they thought was going to happen, the ugly Voltron only sank a little bit lower. “I gather we aren’t any farther with figuring out what this is or what this means then we were before huh.” Shiro said plainly while staring at it again. The ‘nope’ had gone without having to be truly spoken within the group, but luckily Allura had a better idea about what was going on then they did (this usually was the case either way).

 

“To think that after all this time, I finally know it’s true,” Allura said, like she was caught up in a dream. Everyone else but Coran was really confused, and Coran looked like he was about to cry any second, so they waited for the princess to respond. “You know how I told you how Alteans could blend in with surrounding communities, that it made them great explorers and diplomats throughout history? Well my father, King Alfor, was looking to add to that diplomatic history.”

 

“Most people thought he was very naive, called him a fool for believing, but before the war, when he wasn’t doing his normal duties as king of Altea, he was a strong believer of the multiverse theory. That there are many, many, many different universes, sometimes similar, sometimes completely different than this one, but never the same. He thought that because there were many possibilities in the world, many turns fate could take, that there was a different place where that different road was taken. It was his passion to talk about, and his hobby to try to figure out how to get to these many places. At least that's what we all thought, but seeing this now, I don’t see any other explanation.” Allura finished. “We encouraged him to keep him happy,” Coran said quietly, hanging his head low. “I never thought he could ever be right, that he would be able to do it. We were wrong, _I_ was wrong… Allura, he would have loved this.” Coran whispered, but loud enough for everyone to hear him, voice shaking and all, with an obviously fake smile on his face to hide his solemn attitude. Allura quickly went over to hug him, “We were all wrong, but now it’s time to do him right, and when we find him once again, we can tell him how wrong we were.” Allura said, trying to keep the conversation on a positive note.

 

“Your right,” Coran said, determined all of a sudden. “And when we do find him, we can tell the tale of how we all faced an alternate versions of all of the Voltron Paladins.” He finished, smiling through unshed tears. Coran as a very unnoticed and underappreciated member of the team. He was goofy, strong, and always tries to keep a smile on everyone's faces. But similar to Allura, his feelings about being frozen for 10,000 years usually stays bottled up. Now more than ever, Lance realises he’s just as prone to sadness as the rest of them. Lance sometimes thinks about when he jumped in front of Coran to keep him from getting hurt from the bomb. He ended up going into a coma for a bit and technically almost cost the whole team the Lions

 

Was it worth it? Yes, yes it was. Because Coran is important and he needs to know that. Not that he wouldn’t have jumped in front of the bomb for any innocent, the guy has morals. But Coran always acts like his entire existence is to help the princess, I think we’d all do anything to help him realise he’s way more then that. Lance’s thinking was cut short once again when Keith started speaking up. “So, what do we do if it’s not that? And and some way somehow, some aliens were able to make a sort of attempt at a replica of our ship?” Keith says, still skeptical of this all being possible. Allura was about to speak up, but Lance bet her to it.

 

“You're just upset the conspiracy theory Alfor came up with happened to be true and you still haven’t found bigfoot.” Lance teased, referencing the little _X Files_ club he and Pidge were in. “Go fuck yourself man why are we even dating.” Keith responds, sounding grumpy but the last comment showed no heat in his words. “Because your an idiot.” Lance states simply while smiling at him. Keith rolls his eyes but doesn’t fail to smile back. “Guys this is really not the time.” Hunk groans, saying something for the first time in a while. The whole team is happy that they are together and not fighting, but they’re too sickeningly sweet, it annoys them sometimes, especially right now when they could literally be murdered by their alternate selves.

 

“Fine Hunk,” Keith puts up his hands in mock surrender, still smiling “But you're still a fucking asshole Lance.” Keith says while laughing. Lance had pride in the fact that he could make Keith laugh so easily, he always tried his best to make sure he did laugh when he could. But everyone once again brought their focus back on the alternate Voltron. “So how are we gonna get it so come down?” Shiro asked. “Don’t worry, I got this,” Pidge replied, they then started screaming up at the sky. “LISTEN UP FUCKOS IT’S TIME TO GET YOU DUMBASSES DOWN HERE AND EXPLAIN WHY THE FUCK YOU'RE HERE!” Pidge boomed. Amazingly, and completely unexpectedly, nothing happened. “Well that’s all I got, I think it’s your turn to do something Lance.” Pidge reported back simply. The only reason Shiro hadn’t made a comment is because he was trying really hard to stop himself from laughing.

 

Lance was about to do something, before the giant cat had suddenly just started moving and set itself on the ground. “I fucking did it you losers, I literally screamed at the thing and it moved, I think I deserve to be crowned the new lion goddess at this point.” Pidge stated smugly. Another surprise punch team Voltron had to roll with, and most of them did by the time alternate Voltron deformed and the pilots finally left they’re lions

  
But even if they did pull themselves back together, nothing would prepare them for what was in store for them next

**** ****

**Author's Note:**

> Once again I'd like to thank tumblr user @klanced for letting me write this really bad fic series based off of they're beautiful AU, this is still kinda in Beta, so if anyone wants to check this over for characters that are acting unrealistically, spelling issues (I know they're are some) or anything you downright just hate about the fic, be my guest. But please go easy on me, like I said this is my first fic in the Voltron fandom and it's a crack!fic too so please have Mercy on my soul 
> 
> Prompts this work came from will be linked below (this will contain spoilers for parts of the series so watch out) 
> 
> http://klanced.tumblr.com/post/149622073335/okay-but-original-keith-vs-reboot-keith  
> http://klanced.tumblr.com/post/149655121760/og-keith-so-im-getting-the-impression-that-youre  
> http://klanced.tumblr.com/post/149632603845/og-lance-vs-reboot-lance-or-hunk-omg
> 
> Thanks for reading! Hope you all have a good day! :D


End file.
